<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m fine... I promise by Fluttershy6969</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919196">I’m fine... I promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttershy6969/pseuds/Fluttershy6969'>Fluttershy6969</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad Grumps oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game Grumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>No egobang, Other, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluttershy6969/pseuds/Fluttershy6969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m fine....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad Grumps oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m fine... I promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grumps had just finished a session of episodes. Everyone had left the grump space except for Dan and Arin who were chilling on the grump couch. "Dude are you ok?" Dan asked "I'm fine...I promise" Arin said. Danny had noticed that Arin was spacing out a lot on grump episodes. Arin had lied to Dan in the face. He felt guilty about it. The truth was that Arin was harsh on himself he called himself fat, ugly, useless, etc. he felt like he didn't belong in this world. He wanted to die. He wanted to kill himself, to be free from the earth, but he knew he couldn't. He knew people cared about him, his mind would just wander off and tell him that he's a burden. A nobody. Sure he had great friends, owns a company, and has a YouTube channel called Game Grumps, he just couldn't help but feel this way. Danny on the other hand was worried about him. He wanted to help him. To save him from whatever it is that's bothering him. Others would let Arin be in misery, in pain. Danny was usually a nice person it would take a lot to make him feel down. His weak spots where emotional scenes in movies, games. But his biggest weak spot was his friends. He would do anything to make them feel happy. He would give them flowers, do work for them, cuddle with them. He loved making his friends happy. But Dan hid a small secret from them. Behind that smile was sadness. Danny would call himself a loser, a burden, an annoyance. He would cut himself wearing long sleeve shirts to cover up the scars. "Big cat please tell me what's wrong. You know I hate seeing you like this..." Dan said sadness in his voice. Dan deserved to know the truth. Arin just doesn't know how he'll take it. "I-I'm a burden." "what?" Arin sniffed holding back the tears forming in his eyes. "Arin you know you're not a burden or anything of the sort." Dan said concern in his voice. You're not the burden, I am. Dan thought. Arin wanted to reveal everything. "Dan I-I need to t-tell y-you something." Arin wanted to feel happy. Dan let him continue, this was hard for Arin. Would Dan yell at him? Would he quit Game Grumps? All these bad possibilities filled Arin's head. "I...." Arin took a deep breath. "I cut myself...." "...prove it...." Arin's eyes went wide. "W-what?" You heard me. Prove it." Dan said he didn't believe that Arin cut himself. Arin pulled his sleeves up to reveal tons of scars on each arm. Dan's eyes widened from the sight. Arin looked away from him. Dan just sat there in silence and in shock. Arin looked at Dan from the side and let the tears flow. "Heh... at least I'm not the only one." Dan broke the silence. "What d-do m-mean by t-that?" Arin replied. Dan pulled up his sleeves to also reveal scars. "Y-you cut to...?" Arin asked. "I started cutting a few months ago." Dan answered "I'm sorry...." "no." Arin said in a stern voice. "Dan don't apologize for cutting your arms. You need to know that I also cut my arm for... reasons... but that's not the point. We need to stop being down on ourselves and be happy. We-we need to stop cutting ourselves." Arin explained. "Ok." Dan hugged Arin stuffing his face in his chest. "Whoa watch the arms buddy some of your cuts look new." Arin had concern in his voice. "Oh yeah I uh... I cut my arms last night... I'm sorry..." Dan's voice was a whisper. "It's ok like I said we need to stop being down on ourselves." Dan smiled at Arin and hugged him again. "Thank you big cat."</p><p>I was planning to make this a unhappy ending but I'm a pussy for writing unhappy endings so that's why this oneshot has a happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>